A Brother's Plea
by artemis619
Summary: Sora is asked by a male student to help him win back his sister whom he lost in Exaclan. She accepts, but was that really the right thing to do? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I only own my OC's, everything else belongs to Toru Naomura.

Enjoy chapter 1 of "A Brother's Plea"!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"D-damn it!" cursed a guy as he lay on the ground totally beaten up.

"Good job Sora-sama!" squealed three girls.

The red haired girl looked behind her to see four of her weapons cheering for her fiftieth win that week. She smiled and looked at the girl whom she just saved. She whispered, "Don't worry, I have a friend who will be your owner so I won't have to be." The girl smiled slightly and allowed herself to be led away by Sora and her weapons to Karin's hidden garden for the transfer. After they finished the transfer all five girls where in Yuki's room, all talking about Sora's recent win.

"It was amazing Yuki-san!" exclaimed a blonde haired girl with ribbons tied on both sides of her head, "That guy didn't have a chance against Sora-sama!"

"Of course not, Koharu!" added a petite middle school girl with short black hair that had two little tufts of hair resembling puppy ears, "Sora-sama is the strongest Exaclan player ever!"

"W-well, I wouldn't really say _that_…" Sora said her face turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"What are you talking about?" huffed another blonde with curled pigtails, "Sora isn't the strongest! Sure she can beat the regular student alright, but she'd lose to El in an instant because of how strong he is!"

"That's mean Date-sempai!" said a little blonde girl in a yellow hat.

"But on some level she's right Hiyo," said a dark haired girl with two braids going down her back calmly, "Sora-sama may be strong, but we don't truly know the strength of all the student council members, especially El."

"I guess you have a point there Yuki…" sighed Sora. Yuki noticed her owner beginning to sulk at her and Reiko's words. Suddenly she smacked the top of Sora's head with the book she was reading.

"No sulking!" she said, "If you keep fighting the way you do then you should slowly be getting more and more powerful. Then soon enough you'll be able to fight the council with a better chance. Okay?"

Sora blinked, still holding her swollen head, then grinned. "Okay!" she said. All six girls laughed full heartedly, now filled with a whole new purpose of their mission. There was a slight knock at the door that no one but Reiko heard. She walked over and opened the door to show a girl standing there holding an envelope.

"U-um," she began nervously, "is Sora Himoto here?"

"What's it to you?" demanded Reiko.

"Well I have a message for her," the girl continued. The words caught everyone and they all looked at the girl who walked over to Sora and handed her the envelope. "Please go to where the message says to meet," the girl said. Then she bowed politely and walked out of the room with her head down.

"What's the message say Sora-chan?" Hiyo asked as she tried to read the message over Sora's shoulder.

"_Meet me in the school courtyard at midnight tonight. Come alone. –Natsu Yoshida"_ Sora read aloud. "Who's Natsu Yoshida?"

"I know him," said Reiko, "he's a third year like me. His family owns a large oil company that the Iwhijiri Company is interested in joining them. He's a really strong player with over a dozen weapons."

"That many?!" asked a shocked Sora.

"Yes, and if he's asking for you to come alone in the courtyard late at night, then it's clearly a trap. I think you should ignore the 'come alone' part of the message and bring one of us with you in case he tries something funny." Reiko added.

Sora put some thought into Reiko's advice. Everyone watched her think carefully, finally she spoke. "No. As a knight I must respect the wishes of a meeting. I'll go alone just like he asked."

"But-" Hiyo began.

"I'll be okay, if he does try something I'll just beat him up with my fists." Sora said with confidence as she patted Hiyo on the head.

"O-okay…" Hiyo said unsure.

* * *

><p><em>Ten more minutes,<em> Sora thought to herself, _he should be here in ten minutes._

Sora began to pace nervously. She had no idea what to expect from meeting this Natsu guy. For all she knew he could be bringing all of his weapons to fight her leaving her totally defenseless. She continued to pace nervously.

In a short distanced, Reiko was hiding behind a building pillar watching Sora's nervous pacing. _I know Sora told me to keep out of it, but something about this meeting just doesn't seem right! _She thought to herself. Some movement caught her and Sora's eye and saw someone emerge from the shadows of the statue in the middle of the courtyard. It was a guy who was around six feet tall with short orange hair and emerald green eyes. When he saw Sora his smile lit up slightly.

"You came!" he said, "I was thinking you wouldn't come!"

"Just tell me what it is you want." Sora said abruptly.

The boy sighed heavily. "My name is Natsu Yoshida, eldest son and next head of the Yoshida family. My sister is Hana Yoshida and, until yesterday, she was under my protection when I owned her."

"You owned your own sister?" exclaimed Sora in shock.

"Only to protect her!" added Natsu quickly, "As her older brother it's only natural that I'd want to do whatever I can to protect my sister! I rarely used her to battle so that she wouldn't get hurt! But recently I was challenged to a guy named Hikaru and Hana was the only weapon I had with me so I fought with her. Only… I lost. And now my sister belongs to some guy who's just awful to his weapons! I can't allow that to happen to my sister! Please," Natsu suddenly got on his knees and bowed to the point where his head barely touched the ground. "Please I'm begging you! Fight Hikaru Akita and give me my sister back!"

Reiko was shocked at hearing these words. This was not the Natsu Yoshida that she knew in class. This Natsu was helpless and begging for the help of a girl. _Maybe this is why he wanted to meet her alone…_ she thought. She began to feel awful at her eavesdropping, but she prompted to stay and hear Sora's answer.

Sora looked at the pitiful display in front of her. Her mission was to protect princesses from guys like this, and yet he was the brother of a princess whom he wanted to protect just as much as her. She smiled softly and kneeled in front of Natsu and held up his head. "I'll do it," she said, "I'll save your sister and then transfer her back to you. On my word as a knight!"

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Good right? So what's going to happen with Sora saving Natsu's sister? Will she succeed or will she fail in her new quest?<p>

Tomoko: Of course she will! How dare you doubt Sora-sama! X(

Me: S-sorry! ^.^'

Koharu: That's right, don't belittle our beloved Sora-sama!

Sora: Tomoko, Koharu, don't be so harsh with the writer!

Koharu/Tomoko: Yes Sora-sama!

Me: … Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Woo hoo! Chapter 2 is now up! Again, I only own my OC's, nothing else!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"Which one is Hikaru?" asked Sora.

"That guy." Said Natsu said pointing.

Natsu, Sora, Tomoko, and Reiko were hiding behind the school library to get a look at the students walking around the courtyard. Natsu asked for them to hide because he did not want to lose his reputation by asking for the help of the only girl Exaclan player, which Sora respected. She looked around at the faces of the male students until she saw the guy Natsu was describing.

The guy Natsu pointed to had long black hair that went down to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a small scar on his left cheek. _That must be Hikaru, _Sora thought. Hikaru was standing and talking to some of his own male friends while some girls were standing behind him with their heads down. Sora heard Natsu gasp slightly and looked to see a small girl with shoulder length orange hair and emerald green eyes that were down cast in submission. "Hana…" Natsu sighed sadly. Sora knew what she had to do.

Sora, Tomoko, and Reiko walked out from their hiding place and marched right over to Hikaru who was laughing at a joke one of his friends just made. "Hikaru Akita!" Sora yelled. Hikaru and everyone else in the courtyard looked at the red haired girl with fire in her eyes. Hikaru was confused when she had called out his name and was glaring at him. For some reason she made him very nervous.

"What do you want?" He asked as coolly as he could.

"I challenge you to Exaclan!" Sora said loudly.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"I said I challenge you to Exaclan, and the winner gets Hana!"

Hikaru blinked again and quickly glanced back at Hana standing behind him. "No, I'm not going to use Hana against you!" He said seriously.

"You're going to because she look like the only weapon you have with you at the moment."

Hikaru stiffened. Why didn't he think of bringing his other girls with him?! "My answer is still no." He said firmly and slowly began to walk away.

"So then you forfeit her?" asked Sora cheekily.

"I didn't say that!" Hikaru yelled turning back to Sora. Hana placed a gentle hand on her owner and said something to him that Sora couldn't hear. Something in Hikaru's face changed and he turned to Sora, putting on his glove. "Fine, I accept."

Sora grinned, put on her own glove, and then grabbed Tomoko, Hikaru doing the same with Hana. "Utopia is here!" they both yelled. Tomoko's spear appeared out of her body and into Sora's hands, while Hikaru drew out a long bow from Hana. _Never seen that before,_ thought Sora. She knew that she was then at a slight disadvantage since Hikaru was too far for her to reach, even with Tomoko's spear, but she had faith in her weapon of choice, only now she wished she brought Koharu with her.

"Come at me bitch!" Hikaru yelled and fired an arrow. Sora dodged the arrow and began to run at Hikaru, blocking off more arrows coming at her, much to Tomoko's discomfort.

"Are you okay Tomoko?" Sora asked as she blocked off more arrows.

"I'm okay," Tomoko panted, "just keep fighting for the sake of Natsu-sempai!"

"Natsu?" Hana and Hikaru asked in surprised unison.

"That's right; I'm here to get Hana back to return her to her brother!" Sora said. Hikaru began to panic.

"Then I really can't let you win now!" he yelled and shot more and more arrows at her, but this time he had less accuracy due to his thoughts being blocked with shock. Sora dodged the arrows with ease and got right in front of Hikaru, whose shock was short lived as she thrusted the spear through his chest making him collapse.

Hana looked down in shock at Hikaru's defeat, then to the red haired girl who bowed in front of her. "You're safe now princess," she said. Hana couldn't help but cry, which Sora took as tears of joy and supported the crying girl. "Don't worry, I'm taking you back to your brother now, he said he missed you." Hana cried harder.

Hikaru watched all four girls begin to walk away. "H-Hana…" he said weakly as he watched the orange haired girl being walked away from him, then passed out.

Sora, Tomoko, Reiko, and Hana all walked over to the library where Natsu was. His face lit up when he saw his sister. "Hana, you're safe!" He exclaimed and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "I won't let anyone get a hold of you again!" He added.

Sora smiled at the reunion of the two siblings. "Hana Yoshida, transfer to Natsu Yoshida," she said and watched Hana's name switch from hers to Natsu's glove.

"Thank you," Natsu said again, "from now on, I won't let anyone get a hold of my sister again!"

"Good," Reiko said, "Because Sora has better things to do than help weak guys out."

"Right." Natsu chuckled.

The three girls said their good-byes and began to walk over to Yuki's room. Reiko stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What's wrong Date-sempai?" Tomoko asked.

"I feel uneasy," Reiko said, "I know Natsu very well and he's rarely one to ask for help, much less care about girls. I think we did something bad."

"Don't worry about it!" Sora smiled. "Natsu said he would protect his sister, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Y-yeah…" Reiko said unsure. All three continued walking, Reiko slightly behind. _But still,_ she thought, _things just aren't adding up!_

It was late at night in the girl's dormitory. Not a sound was heard as the girls were asleep peacefully in their own rooms. The peace was suddenly disturbed however by a loud _CRACK_ as whip met flesh.

Hana hit the floor with a loud thud and a squeal of pain. Her body trembled at the beatings she had gotten from the kicks and punches she had just received. She looked up at the dark menacing figure towering over her, holding a long whipping stick.

"You disappoint me Hana," said the figure in a deep and dangerous tone.

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a trembling voice.

"Trying to escape and have someone try and do the penalty with you just when you return to me?" the figured continued. "For such a smart girl, you sure are stupid."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just-" she was prevented from saying anything else as the whipping stick came down on her again onto her back. _SWISH, CRACK,_ it went, along with her screams.

"You're lucky I can't hit your face," the figure said grabbing her orange hair, forcing her to face him, "otherwise people would be suspicious of what was going on. So for now, I'll just torment your back and chest, where no one will be able to see your broken body!"

He continued his assault, enjoying Hana's screams and pleas for mercy.

"Please!" she begged, "Please stop big brother!"

The figure walked out of the shadows to show his orange hair and evil, menacing, green eyes; Natsu's face was in a tight insane grin as he looked down on his bedraggled sister. "Stop? No, little girls deserve every punishment they get for being bad! And you have been a very bad girl Hana!"

The long night wore on with the mixed sounds with Hana's screams and Natsu's whip hitting her mercilessly. "From now on you belong to me," Natsu said, "I won't let anyone get a hold of you again."

* * *

><p>Shit. Just. Got. Interesting! Wow, so Natsu is actually a total asshole, huh? What's going to happen to Hana? What about Sora's sense of justice? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!<p>

Reiko: I knew something was wrong with that Natsu guy!

Me: How could you know? I haven't even revealed it to you in the story!

Reiko: … S-shut up! I was right! So there! XP

Me: *sigh* Okay, just don't tell anyone else until the next chapter comes up, okay?

Reiko: I can't make any promises.

Me: … Just wait for the chapter! (I swear these girls will be the death of me!)

Reiko: WHAT WAS THAT? :(

Me: N-nothing! ^.^' Please enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Chapter 3! Finally! I hope you like what goes on here! (Note: I only own Natsu, Hana, and Hikaru along with any other extra characters!)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

Reiko sat in her math class watching Natsu out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel unsettled by his constant smiling. She understood for someone to be happy to be reunited with a lost sibling, but the way he was smiling was just… creepy. That was the only word she could find for it. She had to figure out what it was that he was hiding, but how?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell and, like all the other girls, allowed the boys to leave class first. She noticed Natsu heading towards the opposite direction of his next class and was about to follow him when she was suddenly attacked by a giant hug.

"Date-sempai!" exclaimed a happy Hiyo.

"H-Hiyo!" she said shocked, "What are you doing here? This is the third year's floor! And I've told you to be more subtle!"

Hiyo huffed, not letting go of her sempai. "But I'm bored! Tomoko doesn't have any classes with me and I don't know where anyone else's classes are! Please, please, please, let me hang out with you!"

"No! I have English next!" she began to try and pry the annoying middle schooler. "Let me go Hiyo!"

"Fine." Hiyo huffed again. "By the way, have you seen Yoshida-chan?"

"Hana?"

"Yeah, she has homeroom with me but I didn't see her today. I think she might be sick. Should we go visit her?"

Reiko was silent as she processed Hiyo's words. "Hey, Hiyo," she began, "don't you find it odd that Hana doesn't show up for school the day after we give her back to Natsu?"

Hiyo thought this through. "No," she said, "Yoshida-sempai said that Hikaru guy was abusive to his weapons, so it wouldn't be surprising if she ended up having a few injuries to keep her away from class."

"Hmm…" was all Reiko said. That was a possibility, but she still wasn't totally sure about it all. Once again her thoughts were intruded by the school bell. "Crap! I'm late for class! Hiyo now would you let me go?!"

"Fine!" Hiyo released Reiko. "I hope you know this means that I'll be hugging Sora-sama after class today!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so exhausted!" Sora sighed heavily. She stretched her arms as she was finally able to relax from her recent English test. "I had no idea that English could be so hard!"<p>

"Sora-sama, you shouldn't push yourself so hard!" said a worried Koharu. "Otherwise you won't be able to save more girls!"

"I know, but I'm just so tired from all the studying I did last night!"

"You wouldn't be so tired if you had just studied during the week instead of doing it all last night."

"Hey, that's mean Koharu!"

"S-sorry!"

Both girls giggled and they kept on walking to go and meet Yuki in her room. As they walked Sora felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around in a defensive fighting pose. She was faced with Hikaru and three girls standing behind him. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want Hana back!" he said firmly. "Give her back to be or else I'll be forced to fight you!"

Koharu face turned red in anger. "You already lost against Sora-sama, if you fight her again you'll only lose more of your girls!"

"I don't care!" Hikaru yelled. "All I care about is Hana! Where is she?"

"She's safe, away from a dangerous guy like you!" Sora said. "She's already been transferred to her brother."

Hikaru eyes were in shock. His knees suddenly went weak and he fell to the ground. "No… what've you done?" he said quietly. "Why would you do this to her?"

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked confused.

"Natsu is the worst of the worst when it comes to guys!" Hikaru said in an angry voice. "He's controlling, abusive, and dominating over all of his girls, even to his own sister!"

"But Natsu said you were abusive towards her and all of your girls." Said Sora.

"True I'm not the best guy ever…" Hikaru said ashamed, "but Hana is different! I actually cared for her and kept her as safe as I could! That's why I fought Natsu on a day that only Hana would be with him, because I knew I would beat him and win her over!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked tentatively.

"Hana… Hana is my girlfriend." Hikaru said softly.

Sora and Koharu looked at him in shock. That couldn't be true!

As if reading their thoughts one of Hikaru's girls spoke up softly, "It's true. Out of all the girls that Akito-sama has owned, Hana was the most well treated that whole week she was with us. He never raised a hand at her and never wanted to use her in battle. That's why he was heart struck when you beat him."

"If that's true then why didn't you fight Natsu to get her back?" asked Koharu.

"He tried," another girl said, "but the three of us are all that's left from his fighting. Yoshida-sama has fought and beaten Akito-sama with different girls and won. Akito-sama doesn't want to risk losing the rest of us in case he can win Hana-chan back."

Sora took a long time to process these words. There was only way to describe what had happened: she was tricked into letting a princess get into harm's way, and now both her and her own knight were suffering from it. Sora felt total rage at Natsu for tricking her into hurting Hana. She began to be herself up on the inside for being so stupid. She should've listened to Reiko! She was right the whole time about Natsu, why was she so stupid?

Hikaru began to kneel down, his three girls doing the same, and were in a begging position. "Please…" he began.

"Please save Hana from her brother!" all four said in unison.

Koharu and Sora looked at the four beggars. "I'll do it." Sora said firmly.

Hikaru looked up in utter joy. "Th-thank you!" he said happily. "Thank you so much!"

Sora smiled. "No problem, I'll get your princess back. Just know that I will fight you in the future for your other girls to save them!"

"I understand. Just don't take Hana away from me again."

"I promise, so long as you keep her safe from harm."

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," nodded Sora, "just you wait, I'll get her back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Things are really heating up aren't they? Let's see if Hana can be saved by Sora and reunited with her beloved Hikaru!

Hikaru: I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU HANA!

Me: Um, you know Sora's the one saving her right?

Hikaru: Urg! T_T'

Sora: Don't worry Hikaru, I'll get her back!

Koharu: Go Sora-sama!

Tomoko: You can do it!

Hikaru: Y-yeah! Fight!

Koharu: Writer-san! Make sure you make the fight between Natsu and Sora-sama epic! (… and have Sora-sama lose her shirt during the fight…)

Sora: What was that Koharu?

Koharu: Ah! N-nothing!

Me: ….. (This is why I can't trust others with my writing!) Enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! Chapter 4 is up! Took me long enough to get it up! Please enjoy reading it!

(Please note that I only own my OC's, okay?)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

Hiyo skipped around the halls of the girls' dormitory. She felt bored due to her lack of company. Tomoko was in the library studying for a test, Sora-chan and Koharu-chan were busy fighting to save other girls, and Date-sempai said she had things to attend to and didn't want to be bothered by a little kid.

She continued to skip around the halls then suddenly stopped when she passed a door with the name tag reading "Yoshida, Hana." Hiyo lit up at the thought of hanging out with her new friend. Well, new friend in her mind, in all truth she hadn't really gotten to know Hana, but now that she was safe because she was with her brother she decided that they could start their friendship now. She knocked on the door gently but received no response. She knocked again harder then met with a weak voice. "W-who is it?"

"Hana-chan, it's me, Hiyo!"

"Oh, Shishido-san! W-what can I help you with it?" Hana asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me. We can play card games; I have a deck with me." Hiyo added. There was silence on Hana's side of the door. Hiyo started to feel awkward just standing in front of the door. "Um, its okay if you don't want to. I'll come back later, okay?"

"O-okay," Hana said, and Hiyo began to walk away. Suddenly Hiyo heard Hana scream and she rushed inside the room. "Hana-chan, are you al-" she stopped mid-sentence at the scene in front of her.

On the ground was a badly bruised and battered Hana wearing only her underwear which was red with her blood. Over the girl's body was a tall man whose back was to Hiyo holding a whipping stick in one hand and a leash in the other, which Hiyo noticed was attached to a collar around Hana's neck. Hiyo stood in shock as the man slowly turned to face her. "Y-Yoshida-sempai!" was all she could say.

"My, my, what a troublesome girl," Natsu said grinning wickedly. "I told you not to make anymore noise than necessary Hana, and now look what you've done! You've let Hiyo-chan see our secret little game! We can't let her spill our secret now, can we?"

Hiyo just stood there, unable to move as Natsu slowly walked towards her. "It's too bad that you already belong to someone else, but I won't be penalized if I simply tied you up, now would I?" he said cruelly.

Hana looked up weakly at Hiyo and mouthed something that Hiyo understood perfectly. _Run!_

Hiyo ran out of the room quickly without a second look. Natsu sighed heavily and looked down at his sister. "Really now Hana," he sighed, "when will you learn to behave and follow the game's rules? You'll never be able to get a husband if you keep disobeying even your own brother." Natsu turned back to Hana and slowly closed the bedroom door to continue on with their "game."

The only sounds were those of the whips and Hana screaming the only name she could think to say: Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Sora-sama!"<p>

Everyone jumped when Hiyo slammed the door open and was panting heavily. Her face was masked in nothing but fear, and her hair and hat were slightly ruffled. When everyone looked at her she collapsed to her knees, which were sapped from their energy due to her fast running.

Sora hurried over to Hiyo, helped her up and walked her over to the chair she was sitting in. Koharu hurried and gave her a cup of water and all waited for her to catch her breath before they began to question her. "Hiyo, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I-I went to see H-Hana-chan," Hiyo began, "and asked if she wanted to play with me. She said she couldn't so I was about to leave. But then I heard her scream in her room so I rushed in to see if she was okay, and there I saw…" Hiyo stopped talking then closed her eyes allowing her tears to come down as the memory of Hana and her torture came flooding back into her mind. She didn't finish talking, Sora didn't force her, but she had a feeling she knew what Hiyo was going to say.

"Hikaru-san was right then…" Tomoko said.

"H-Hikaru?" Hiyo asked.

"Yeah, he told us Natsu was abusive to his sister, and you just confirmed to what we were just talking about." Reiko said.

"I told you," said a weary, male voice in the corner of the room, and Hikaru stepped out. His uniform was wrinkled and stained, his black hair was greasy and unkempt due to lack of showering or combing, and his brown eyes, once filled with energy and life, were now empty and lifeless with dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Unlike two days ago, this Hikaru was dead.

"Hikaru-san, you need to rest, you're exhausted!" Koharu said concerned as she tried to walk him to a chair.

"I don't care!" he said as he pushed away Koharu's outstretched hand, "I'm not going to sleep until I see that Hana is safe back with me!" he turned to Hiyo. "Please, tell me what you saw going on in Hana's room." Hiyo said nothing and looked to the floorboards. Hikaru eyes swelled up with tears, now regretting his asking, a million images going through his head each one worse than the one before. He fell to the ground weeping, crying Hana's name while doing so. Koharu knelt down and began to gently rub his back like a mother trying to console to her crying child.

Sora's rage went up even higher than it was before at Natsu and herself. It was her fault that Hana was being tortured, her fault that Hikaru was suffering mentally and emotionally, and her fault for falling for Natsu's lie about everything. "Hiyo," she said darkly, "what room number is Hana's?"

"U-um, 305." She said.

"Good," she continued, "Koharu, Reiko, come with me. Tomoko, keep an eye on Hikaru and Hiyo. Don't let either of them leave. Okay?"

"O-okay!" Tomoko said. With that, Sora, Reiko, and Koharu left the room, Sora taking the lead her eyes full of both hate and determination. She was going to save both Hikaru and Hana, even if she had to put Natsu in the infirmary wing for a month. Reiko and Koharu said nothing, sensing and feeling the same emotions as Sora.

"Natsu Yoshida..." Sora muttered darkly, "I'm coming to get you!"

Back in Yuki's room Tomoko was trying to get Hikaru to drink some water, but in his state of mind he couldn't even see her. Hikaru was still in shock at the thought of his beloved Hana suffering from her brother, thought that he could not get out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he tried to think of something that made him happy his mind would wander over to Hana, then to Hana being tortured, then to him holding her dead limp body. It was too much for him to handle.

Hiyo had gotten over her ordeal and she and Yuki were playing Gin to keep themselves occupied. Hiyo kept glancing back to Hikaru, not daring to tell him what she saw for fear of pushing him even further into madness. She sighed heavily. Suddenly her head felt like a ton had fallen on her and she turned to see Yuki holding a large hardcover book in her hand, smiling sweetly.

"What was that for?!" Hiyo demanded holding her head.

"It's your turn." Yuki said still smiling.

There was a knock at the door and Tomoko gave up on Hikaru and moved to open the door. There standing was a short girl, and by the looks of the pin on her uniform, she looked to be in middle school.

"My name is Momoko, I belong to Hikaru Akito," she said as she bowed politely, "I'm here because I heard that Akito-sama was here. I'm here to take him back to his room."

"Oh!" Tomoko said and pointed to the corner where Hikaru was sitting, "He's right there."

"Thank you," Momoko said and she began to walk towards her owner. She helped him up, his lean frame much taller than her petite one, and the slowly began to walk away. Koharu, Yuki, and Hiyo didn't notice Hikaru slip his hand to Momoko's pocket and pulled out a small capsule.

"Thank you fro trying to help me," he said softly, "and also, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuki asked.

"For this." Hikaru and Momoko held their breaths as Hikaru pushed a small button on the capsule releasing a stream of gas. He tossed the capsule towards Yuki's bed and all three girls got full whiffs of the gas. The girls collapsed, knocked out, and Hikaru released his breath when the gas had faded away. He gently lifted Tomoko and carried her towards the bed, leaning her against it.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "but I'm doing this all for Hana's sake." He turned to Momoko. "Did you find out where they are?"

"Yes," Momoko said, "He moved her from her room to the storage unit near the south end of the school. Hana-chan should be there."

"Good… let's go."

"Yes, Akito-sama."

Both began to walk away, walking in stride with only one goal in mind: save Hana!

* * *

><p>Hiyo: HIKARU YOU BASTARD!<p>

Tomoko: H-Hiyo-chan, calm down!

Hiyo: I will not! How dare he knock us out with gas!

Yuki: Hnn… what's with all the screaming? I'm trying to sleep!

Hiyo: You weren't sleeping, you were gassed!

Yuki…. SAY WHAT?! WHO'S THE BASTARD?!

Hiyo: Hikaru!

Yuki: Damn you Hikaru!

Me: You guys are too loud, calm down already!

Yuki: Wait… Hikaru wouldn't have gassed us if it wasn't written in the story…

Hiyo: That's right…

Me: *gulps* Eh-heh-heh-heh ^.^' …. Oh look at the time! Time to write the next chapter, bye! *runs away as fast as possible*

Yuki/Hiyo: COME BACK HERE YOU! *runs after*

Tomoko: Um, anyway, please enjoy the next chapter of "A Brother's Plea"! *bows politely*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP! Please enjoy my new chapter! (I only own my OC's, nothing else!)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5<span>

Sora, Reiko, and Koharu were running down the halls of the girls' dormitory, running as fast as they could to Hana's room in order to save her. They knew how urgent it was to get to Hana's room on the off chance that Natsu was still there for them to catch him in the middle of the act.

"Which room did Hiyo say she was in?" Sora called out.

"305!" replied Koharu.

_We're almost there,_ thought Sora, _just a little farther!_ All three girls continued running counting the rooms as they ran. _301… 303… 305!_ Sora stopped abruptly causing Koharu and Reiko to crash into her, all three fell to the floor.

"Why the hell did you stop so suddenly?!" demanded Reiko.

"Shh…" said Sora, placing a hand over Reiko's mouth, surprising the blonde. "This is it."

The girls stood up slowly and silently stared at the door, a mixture a fear and anger on their faces. Sora reached her hand out for the doorknob and slowly turned it in case the siblings were inside. Koharu and Reiko's heartbeats quickened in anticipation. Sora swung the door open, all three girls held their breaths, and saw…

"Nothing!" Reiko said exhaling.

"How can that be?" Koharu said confused.

Reiko looked around the room for any signs of where the Yoshida siblings may be. Her eyes fell upon a piece of paper that she picked up and looked at it briefly. "Natsu knew we were coming," she said, "when Hiyo came in and ran off to come tell us, he moved her."

"How can you be sure?" asked Koharu. Reiko showed the paper to Koharu who gasped in shock, then showed it to Sora.

On the paper was a head shot of Natsu smiling and making a peace sign with two of his fingers. In the background, however, was Hana. Her arms and legs were tightly bound, her mouth gagged, and her whole body was beaten, bruised, and bloody. Written on the back of the photo was a note: _"Let's play hide and seek! We'll hide, you seek! Have fun! Love, Natsu."_

Sora said nothing. Angry tears began to swell in her face the more she looked at the disgusting picture. She collapsed to the ground, and began to punch the floor out of pure anger. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled, "IT'S NOT FAIR FOR HANA, OR HIKARU, OR ME! I'M SUPPOSE BE A KNIGHT WHO PROTECTS PRINCESSES, HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF THAT IF I CAN'T EVEN TRUST ONE UNTO THE RIGHT PRINCE?" She began to openly sob. Koharu eyes also began to swell and she knelt down besides her master to hug and console her.

Reiko felt just as upset but didn't allow her tears to show. She squatted in front of Sora and gently bonked her on the head, causing the red-head to look up. "You're giving up too soon," she said firmly, "are you really going to give up because of one little set back? You have to keep fighting! Isn't that what a knight would do?"

Sora looked up and let her words sink in. She grinned and stood up, helping Koharu up as well. She wiped away her tears. "No," she said, "I have to keep fighting! Let's go back to Yuki's room and ask Hikaru where he thinks they might be." All three hurried out of the room.

"What happened?" asked a shocked Sora. When she, Reiko, and Koharu had come into Yuki's room they saw that Tomoko, Hiyo, and Yuki were passed out. They had waited for them to wake up until they questioned what happened.

"We were gassed," said Yuki, "a girl named Momoko came in to take Hikaru back to his own room. Next thing I knew there was gas and we all passed out. I lasted a little longer than these two and heard what Hikaru and Momoko were talking about. I know where Natsu and Hana are!"

"Where?!" Sora said in an urgent voice.

"The south storage unit."

"Good, let's go!"

"Wait!" Sora, Koharu, and Reiko stopped in their tracks. "Don't just be going off to war without knowing what you're up against! Do you have any idea how strong Natsu is?"

"Damn it, that's right!" Reiko said, slapping herself on the head. "He has so many girls! At least ten or twelve!"

"That many…" said Tomoko in a soft voice.

"How can you possibly fight him that much Sora-sama?" asked Hiyo.

"She can do it!" exclaimed Koharu. "Because we have confidence in Sora-sama we know that she'll win without any trouble! Plus, we have to save Hikaru-kun from himself! If he's fighting Natsu the way he is now then we have to help him."

"You're right…" Sora said, then her eyes lit up with a new fire of strength, "Let's go look find Natsu before Hikaru does!"

Hikaru was beginning to get pissed. He and Momoko had been looking around the south storage area for any sign of Hana or Natsu, and his patience was beginning to be extremely thin.

"Momoko!" he called out to his weapon, "Where the hell are they? You said that they would be here, but I don't see them anywhere!"

Momoko looked down, not meeting her owner's eyes. "I-I'm sorry Akito-sama."

"Don't give me that sorry crap! Just keep looking and call me when you find them, understand?"

"Y-yes sir…"

Hikaru huffed then turned away to continue his search. A sudden scream made him flinch and he turned around, not seeing Momoko where she was standing before. "Momoko?" he called out. He got no response. He was about to shrug it off and return to his search when he heard the scream again and felt a slight headache. He pulled out his glove and gasped silently when he saw the name: Momoko Tanaka.

"Momoko!" he called out and began to run, desperately looking for her. He knew the penalty if he didn't find her within thirty minutes. He ran around listening for her in case she screamed again.

"Momoko!" he called again.

"Akito-sama, help!" Momoko yelled. This time her scream was coming from the door next to him. He hurried over and rammed into the door. "Momoko!"

The sight that greeted him was not one he was expecting. Momoko was there… but perfectly safe. Because of the penalty going on he had thought she was being viciously attacked, but instead saw that Natsu was standing next to her merely fondling her in a sexually assaulting way, Hana nearby unconscious and bound.

Momoko looked up at her master, sweating profusely from the penalty. "Oh Akito-sama!" she pleaded sarcastically, "Help me please! I'm in so much pain!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Hikaru asked in confusion.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" an exhausted Natsu said releasing Momoko. "Momoko-chan was just playing a game with us! She has been a great playmate, you're lucky to have her Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru was lost in his confusion, "Momoko, why? I thought you were helping me try and find-"

"Hana?" snapped Momoko. "It's always about her isn't it? 'Hana this' and 'Hana that,' she's all you ever talk about, the only one whose feelings you think about! Just because she's your girlfriend-"

"What?" said Natsu darkly. He glared at Hikaru then turned his attention to Hana whom he gave a heavy kick to. "Very sneaky Hana, trying to hide a boyfriend from me! But remember that there are no secrets between siblings!" He gave her another kick and laughed when he heard her grunt in pain. "Well, we're just going to have to do something about him, aren't we? I know how about we beat him up to the point that he won't be able to leave the infirmary for a year!"

Something in Momoko snapped. "No! You promised that Akito-san wouldn't get hurt! Only Hana!" she received a hard punch from Natsu giving them both massive headaches.

"Shut up! You don't choose what I do with my toys! They both belong to me, and once I beat up Hikaru then you'll belong to me, and we can play all sorts of games together!" He laughed even more insanely, his laughs echoing around the room sending shivers down the backs of those listening to them.

He grabbed and put on his game glove and then grabbed Hana by the hair and pulled her up fiercely. "Utopia is here!" he said and Hana's long bow came out. He fired multiple arrows at Hikaru, aiming for all his weak spots until Hikaru collapsed to the floor in a weak lump. Natsu drew the bow back and aimed right for Hikaru's head, ready to deliver the final blow. "Good bye, Hikaru Akito!" He was about to release when a sudden _CRASH_ and _BOOM _made him stop.

He turned towards the doorway to reveal Sora with Koharu and Seiko behind her. Sora's hand was fully clenched and bruised after just punching through the door. Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at Natsu, giving him the most evil look that she had ever given to anyone in her entire life. She ground her teeth when she saw Hikaru, Hana, and Momoko on the ground, all injured.

"You…" she said softly. Then her voice suddenly boomed, "YOU DID THIS TO HIKARU AND HANA! THIS IS NO WAY FOR A KNIGHT TO BEHAVE!" she began to walk towards Natsu, her aura full of menace. "You are going to be severely punished for what you've done!" she walked over to Koharu, putting her glove on. "Sorry, Koharu, but I need to use your weapon."

"It's okay Sora-sama, do what you need to!" Koharu encouraged.

"Utopia is here!" said Sora and she drew out Koharu's double barreled shotgun. "Both of you get out of the way, I don't want you to get injured." Reiko and Koharu nodded and ran off, leaving Sora alone to face off against Natsu. "Now," she began, "let's finish this once and for all, Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Oh boy, Sora's really mad now! I hope Hikaru and Hana are going to be okay…<p>

Reiko: Don't you dare kill them off!

Me: I wasn't!

Koharu: You'd better not; otherwise Sora-sama's efforts will be in vain!

Me: Um, I was just-

Hiyo: Shh! Don't tell us what's going to happen yet!

Me: I WASN'T GOING TO!

Yuki: Jeez, you don't need to yell.

Me: ….

Sora: Guys, go easy on the writer!

Tomoko: And readers, please wait and enjoy the next chapter!

Me: *sobs* Tomoko-chan you're my hero! *hugs Tomoko-chan* ^w^


End file.
